


Drift

by SininenSweet



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SininenSweet/pseuds/SininenSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem I wrote after finishing the first chapter of The Hearts' Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drift

How, oh how.  
Why, oh why.  
Tears of sadness and joy,  
Flow as strong as the Ocean,  
They feel they’ve created.  
Some never stop;  
Physically, yes;   
Emotionally,  
For most,  
Never;   
Their soul always cries and yearns for something lost.


End file.
